Pokemon Nightmare Black
by Trollpastas-R-Us
Summary: A random kid, playing Pokemon Diamond, encounters a Darkrai, he falls in love with it. However, after erasing the game, the Darkrai's attitude turns sour with rage. Read this totally awesome story please! Trust me, you will be SUPER SCARED!


Pokemon Nightmare Black A Pokemon Trollpasta by Trollpastas-R-Us

I loved Pokemon more than anything else in the world, and I was ecstatic when I heard Pokemon Diamond and Pearl was coming out. I got Diamond for my birthday and I immediately booted it up to play after all of my guests at my party left. I still remember a lot, from picking Piplup as my starter to (finally) defeating Cynthia, I literally fell in LOVE with Pokemon Diamond.

However, after messing with the Mystery Gift thing, I was surprised when I got the Member Card. Confused, I went over to Canalave City Inn and I was surprised when I fell asleep and ended up in Newmoon Island. And I was even MORE surprised when I saw a black shadow-like pokemon with white hair and a red crest around it's neck. I talked to it and it attacked me, revealing itself to be Darkrai. I managed to catch Darkrai and I named it Ray. I quickly switched out my Rampardos, Rhino, at the PC for Ray and I started to train it. As I kept training and training Ray, I soon came to like him. He soon replaced Rhino himself.

After a few months, I decided to replay Pokemon Diamond. I wanted to move pokemon that I wanted to keep to my copy of Pokemon Pearl. Soon going through sorting through the pokemon I wanted or not, I came upon Ray the Darkrai. I thought that I could catch and get another Ray, so I kept him to get rid of him. Afterwards, I went back to the main menu and resetted the game. I immediately began playing again and picked Chimchar instead of Piplup and played for a long time. I then tried to get Darkrai again. I entered Mystery Gift and attempted to get the Mystery Card. I didn't get it.

I was really disappointed that I couldn't get Darkrai again, but I carried on. I transferred all of the pokemon that came from my original game back to my new game. I beat the Elite 4 easy with my epiclly-trained pokemon. I was teleported back to Twinleaf Town and I ran around the town. I surfed along the little pond, but then I quickly discovered a hidden path. "A hidden path," I said in a confused voice, "I never remembered a hidden path at the other side the Twinleaf Pond". I climbed off my pokemon and started going down the path. After going down a tile down the path, the area title changed, saying I was in "Mirage Path". The music also changed the eerie Old Chateau music, which always gave me a chill down my spine. I ran straight down for a long time until the path turned left and finally up. It was a small clearing with a small rock with a cave. The clearing had some thin spiky blackish-dark brown plants and had blackish dark brown dirt. A sign stood in the middle of clearing without blocking the cave. The clearing was covered in shadows, similar to Newmoon Island in Pokemon Platinum. I walked up to the sign and pressed A to read it. It said, "People who abandon their friends are the warriors of cold and regret their friendship. I thought you weren't one of them." I was confused. Who thought I abandoned their friends? Did I know this kid when I was younger? I had no clue but I shrugged it off.

I finally entered the cave. I was surprised what I saw. Inside was a circle-shaped pond of dark water and in the middle of that pond, was a Darkrai. My character got a Exclamation Point over his head and ran up. By this time, the silent music was replaced with N's Room from Pokemon Black and White. There then was a conversation, where I could pick what I could say

Darkrai: So, you finally returned...  
Me: Who are you?  
Darkrai: The boy doesn't even remember me. I am Ray, the Darkrai you captured, the Darkrai you trained, the Darkrai you loved, the Darkrai you abandoned Me: I'm sorry!  
Ray: Too late for sorries. Time for you to pay for abandoning me.

The classic battle animation and the words at the bottom said, "Darkrai Ray challenges you to battle!" Ray was level 100. I sent out my Infernape, Macaroni, against Ray and commanded him to use Close Combat. However, when it should have been super-effective, it barely touched Ray! Ray then used Rock Tomb and I was surprised when some bruises appeared on Macaroni. I then tried to use Flamethrower. Again, barely even touched Ray. Ray then used Slash on Macaroni! "Impossible," I said to myself, "Darkrai can't learn Slash. He can learn Shadow Claw but not Slash!". The head of Darkrai's sprite looked out the fourth way and said, "I am stronger than you believe, you pathetic little worm". Now, Macaroni had a hideous cut on his cheek that was bleeding like crazy. I went for Close Combat again, this time Darkrai moving first instead of Infernape. Darkrai used Poison Jab. Macaroni's sprite got a slight green tint and now he had swollen bulges on his body., which were leaking with yellowish pus. I was disgusted of Darkrai's attacks.

I commanded Macaroni to use Flare Blitz but a weird message shown up. "Macaroni's too sick to move!" I was confused but then Darkrai used Fury Cutter, cutting open one of Macaroni's pus-filled bulges. It bursted and pus sprayed out. It finished off Macaroni with that fierce blow and, instead of saying Macaroni fainted, it said Macaroni died! I was getting really REALLY angry! When I choose a new pokemon, I noticed Macaroni was no longer in my party. I sent out my Froslass, Classy to try and finally finish off Ray. I commanded Classy to use Shadow Ball, and it barely did any damage! Ray let out a evil chuckle and completely destroyed Classy by using Sacred Fire! I screamed "THAT'S NOT FAIR, CHEATER!". Again, Ray looked at the screen and said, "Life is never fair, so who says I should be fair". Again, Classy suffered the same fate that Macaroni did.

I sent out my Togekiss, Daisy. Destroyed by Sheer Cold. I then sent out Simba, my Luxray. Exterminated by Shadow Force and then Spacial Rend. Next, Rex the Staraptor. Murdered by Sheer Cold too. I was now down to my last pokemon: Time Lord the Dialga and Ray wasn't even down to half health. I sent out Time Lord and used Flash Cannon. I was surprised when it did actual decent damage. I couldn't believe it! Time Lord was going to save me! I kept fighting until Ray was down to red health! "I am going to do it!" I yipped in excitement. I used Flash Cannon again but Ray didn't die. However, one more shot would have knocked him out. However, what Ray used next, surprised me. He used... Soul Thief. A dark hand, similar to Haunter's appeared over Ray and waved up and down and the screen turned dark. A horrific, distorted version of Time Lord's cry played and the screen turned normal. This time, the dark hand had a glowing white ball in it's hand and it vanished. Then, Time Lord's head started to inflate. It got bigger and bigger, until it POPPED! Brain parts and horribly realistic blood splattered the screen as Time Lord's sprite fell and I saw the message, "DOGEBOY RAN OUT OF POKEMON. DOGEBOY BLACKED OUT".

The screen turned dark and I saw a blue eye faintly glowing on the screen. Suddenly, Darkrai's hyper-realistic sprite appeared and let out a loud screech before my DS crashed and turned off automatically. I tried to turn on Pokemon Diamond but there was a empty slot. Ray deleted my game. I ended up selling the game on EBay, scared of finding Mirage Path again and having another unpleasant meeting with Ray. Now, whenever I try to catch Darkrai, it would turn into a different pokemon after I captured it, most of the time a Ditto. But I didn't care about that, being unable to catch Darkrai, this experience will forever constrict me from playing Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum ever again.


End file.
